Laura Vandervoort
Laura Dianne Vandervoort1 (born September 22, 1984)1 is a Canadian actress.2 She is best known for her roles as Sadie Harrison in the CTV teen drama Instant Star, Arla "The Bolt-Gun Killer" Cogan in the Syfy supernatural drama Haven, Kara Zor-El in The CW serial drama Smallville,2345 and Lisa in the ABC science fiction series V.245 In 2014, she starred in the Space drama series Bitten, a TV adaption of Kelley Armstrong's book series Women of the Otherworld as Elena Michaels.5678 Contents 1 Life and career 2 Personal life 3 Filmography 3.1 Film 3.2 Television 3.3 Games 4 References 5 External links Life and career Vandervoort was born and raised in Toronto, Ontario, Canada.12 She is the daughter of a Dutch father and a Canadian mother. In the first weeks of her life she contracted meningitis, resulting in a severe sickness that lasted a few months. Her parents were told she was not going to survive.910 Growing up, Vandervoort was involved in several sports such as football, karate (second-degree black belt),128 basketball, tennis, gymnastics, and baseball. She has a sister named Sarah15 and she is related to Canadian actor Gordon Pinsent.1112 She started her career at the age of 13.2 After taking several classes and doing background work on Canadian shows such as Road to Avonlea and Harriet the Spy, she got her first speaking role in the Canadian children's series Goosebumps and Are You Afraid of the Dark?.2 After commercials and guest-starring roles in Mutant X, Prom Queen: The Marc Hall Story, Goosebumps, Twice in a Lifetime, Doc, Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye, Troubled Waters, The Dresden Files, and a few Disney Channel TV movies (Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire and Alley Cats Strike), at age 19, while attending York University13 where she studied Psychology and English,1 Vandervoort landed a lead role as Sadie Harrison on the CTV teen drama Instant Star, which ran for four seasons.213 In 2006, Vandervoort shot her first feature titled The Lookout with Jeff Daniels, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Matthew Goode and Isla Fisher. Several other TV appearances such as CSI: Crime Scene Investigation led Vandervoort to the role of Clark Kent's Kryptonian cousin "Kara Kent" (the woman destined to become Supergirl) on The CW series Smallville.2358 She was a regular in season seven, and appeared in the "Bloodline" episode for season eight.3 She then returned for another two episodes in the 10th and final season of Smallville.4 Following The CW and Smallville, Vandervoort then shot the sequel to the feature film Into the Blue titled Into the Blue 2: The Reef.3 She next filmed an independent production titled The Jazzman, which also starred Canadian stars Michael Ironside (who appeared in the second V mini-series as well as the 1984 V regular series) and Corey Sevier.3 Vandervoort portrayed "Lisa", an extraterrestrial Visitor, in the 2009 ABC science fiction series V, a reboot of the 1980s science fiction franchise of the same name.2458 In 2010, Vandervoort appeared in the two-part miniseries Riverworld in which she plays Jessie Machalan, the fiancée of war correspondent Matt Ellman who wakes up after death on a planet populated by everyone who has ever lived on Earth.14 In 2011, she starred in the thriller The Entitled, alongside Ray Liotta and Kevin Zegers.215 In October 2011, she posed for PETA as part of the "Exotic Skins" campaign16 and in 2014, she appeared nude again for an ad that protested against the keeping of marine mammals in captivity.17 In 2012, she had a small role in Seth MacFarlane's hit comedy film Ted, playing Mark Wahlberg's coworker Tanya.25 In 2014, she appeared in the TV adaptation of the Kelley Armstrong novel Bitten, which premiered on January 13, 2014.567818 Personal life In February 2014, Vandervoort became engaged to British actor and host Oliver Trevena.19 In March 2015, the couple split and they called off their engagement.20 Vandervoort currently lives in Los Angeles, California.2521 Filmography Film Film Year Title Role Notes 1999 Penny's Odyssey Tanya TV film 2000 Alley Cats Strike Lauren TV film (Disney Channel Original Movie) 2000 Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire Chelsea Hansen TV film (Disney Channel Original Movie) Nominated—Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a TV Movie (Comedy): Leading Young Actress 2004 Prom Queen: The Marc Hall Story Young Girl TV film; uncredited 2005 Falcon Beach Ashley TV film 2006 Troubled Waters Carolyn 2007 The Lookout Kelly 2009 Out of Control Marcie Cutler TV film 2009 Into the Blue 2: The Reef Dani White Direct-to-video 2009 The Jazzman Sara 2009 Damage Frankie Direct-to-video 2010 Riverworld Jessie Machalan TV film 2011 The Entitled Hailey Jones 2011 Desperately Seeking Santa Jennifer Walker TV film 2012 This Means War Britta 2012 Broken Trust Sophie TV film 2012 Ted Tanya 2012 Finding Mrs. Claus Noelle TV film 2013 Cubicle Warriors Jessica 2013 Life of the Party Bea 2014 Coffee Shop Donavan Turner Television Television Year Title Role Notes 1997–98 Goosebumps Nadine Platt / Sheena Deep "The Haunted House Game" (season 3: episode 10) "Deep Trouble: Part 1" (season 4: episode 7) "Deep Trouble: Part 2" (season 4: episode 8) 2000 Are You Afraid of the Dark? Ashley Fox "The Tale of the Laser Maze" (season 2: episode 11) 2000 Twice in a Lifetime Misty Reynolds "Even Steven" (season 2: episode 15) 2001 Mutant X Tina "Russian Roulette" (season 1: episode 3) 2002 The Gavin Crawford Show The Girl 1 episode 2004–08 Instant Star Sadie Harrison Main role; 49 episodes 2004 Doc Annis Bennington "The Family Tree" (season 5: episode 6) 2005 72 Hours: True Crime Leanne "Head in a Bucket" (season 2: episode 10) 2005 Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye Gabbie "Bad Girls" (season 3: episode 18) 2007 The Dresden Files Natalie "Bad Blood" (season 1: episode 5) 2007 CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Miss Tangiers "Big Shots" (season 7: episode 19) 2007–11 Smallville Kara Zor-El 23 episodes Main role (season 7) Guest star (season 8 and season 10) 2009–11 V Lisa Main role; 22 episodes 2010–11 Family Guy Jenny / Bridget "Brian Writes a Bestseller" (season 9: episode 6) "Friends of Peter G." (season 9: episode 10) "Trading Places" (season 9: episode 13) 2012 White Collar Sophie Covington "Parting Shots" (season 4: episode 4) 2013 Haven Arla Cogan "Reunion" (season 3: episode 12) "Thanks for the Memories" (season 3: episode 13) 2013 CSI: NY Marcy Sullivan "Nine Thirteen" (season 9: episode 13) 2014–16 Bitten Elena Michaels Main role 2016 Supergirl Indigo/Brainiac 822 Recurring role; 3 episodes Music videos Year Title Artist Role 2015 "Ruthless Love" Alexz Johnson Ballerina Games Video games Year Title Role Notes 2011 Spider-Man: Edge of Time Mary Jane Watson Voice only5 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f "Laura Vandervoort (Celebrity): Biography". TV Guide. Retrieved May 23, 2015. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m "Laura Vandervoort – The Bees Knees". Thisneedstostop.com. July 25, 2011. Retrieved May 4, 2015. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Matt Mitovich (November 6, 2008). "Smallville's Supergirl Returns! (But She's Feeling Not-So-Super)". TV Guide. Retrieved April 20, 2015. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c d Natalie Abrams (July 13, 2010). "Supergirl Laura Vandervoort Returns to Smallville". TV Guide. Retrieved April 22, 2015. 5.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j Ilana Rapp (May 29, 2013). "Actress Laura Vandervoort Talks About Being Starstruck". The Huffington Post. Retrieved May 5, 2015. 6.^ Jump up to: a b Christy Sullivan (March 9, 2013). "Laura Vandervoort Gets BITTEN: Canadian-Born Actress to Star in New Space Original Series". Bell Media. Retrieved April 24, 2015. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Laura Prudom (May 30, 2014). "Syfy Acquires 'Bitten' for Season 2". Variety. Retrieved April 27, 2015. 8.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Christina Radish (January 12, 2014). "Laura Vandervoort Talks BITTEN, Joining the Show, Gaining Insight from the Kelley Armstrong Novels, Changing into a Werewolf and the Shocking Finale". Collider.com. Retrieved April 30, 2015. 9.Jump up ^ Michael Edwards. "Esquire Presents Me in My Place with Laura Vandervoort". Esquire. Retrieved April 17, 2015. 10.Jump up ^ "Me In My Place with Supergirl Laura Vandervoort". Supergirlhomepage.net. May 21, 2012. Retrieved April 17, 2015. 11.Jump up ^ The Hour. YouTube. Toronto: Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. October 18, 2011. Event occurs at 5m08s. Retrieved April 17, 2015. 12.Jump up ^ "Gordon Pinsent: Biography". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved May 23, 2015. 13.^ Jump up to: a b "Laura Vandervoort Actress: ABOUT". LauraVandervoort.com. Retrieved April 17, 2015. 14.Jump up ^ "Riverworld (2010): TV Movie". Internet Movie Database. April 18, 2010. Retrieved April 23, 2015. 15.Jump up ^ "The Entitled (2011): Thriller". Internet Movie Database. September 6, 2011. Retrieved May 4, 2015. 16.Jump up ^ Lauren Lloyd (October 20, 2011). "Laura Vandervoort Gets Naked Then Painted in PETA's 'Exotic Skins' Ad". Laist.com. Retrieved April 23, 2015. 17.Jump up ^ Chris Jancelewicz (April 29, 2014). "Laura Vandervoort Naked For PETA: Actress Goes Nude For Anti-SeaWorld Campaign". The Huffington Post Canada. Retrieved April 24, 2015. 18.Jump up ^ Matt Webb Mitovich (November 22, 2013). "Syfy Sets Return Dates for Lost Girl, Being Human, Plus the Premieres of Helix and Bitten". TVLine. Retrieved April 24, 2015. 19.Jump up ^ K.C. Blumm (February 28, 2014). "Laura Vandervoort Is Engaged to Oliver Trevena". People. Retrieved April 26, 2015. 20.Jump up ^ Madeline Boardman (March 2, 2015). "Laura Vandervoort, Oliver Trevena Split: Bitten Star's Engagement Is Off". Us Weekly. Retrieved April 26, 2015. 21.Jump up ^ Michael Edwards. "Esquire Presents Me in My Place with Laura Vandervoort". Esquire. Retrieved May 12, 2015. 22.Jump up ^ ""Smallville" Alum Laura Vandervoort Joins "Supergirl"". ComicBookResources.com. January 11, 2016. Retrieved June 7, 2016. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Laura Vandervoort. Official website Laura Vandervoort on Facebook Laura Vandervoort on Twitter Laura Vandervoort on Instagram Laura Vandervoort at the Internet Movie Database Laura Vandervoort on WhoSay 2010 Interview in Toro Magazine Category:1984 births Category:20th-century Canadian actresses Category:21st-century Canadian actresses Category:Actresses from Toronto Category:Canadian child actresses Category:Canadian expatriate actresses in the United States Category:Canadian film actresses Category:Canadian karateka Category:Canadian people of Dutch descent Category:Canadian television actresses Category:Canadian voice actresses Category:Female karateka Category:Living people